Users often rely on messaging systems to generate messages (e.g., electronic mail) to communicate with message recipients. Such messaging systems provide graphical user interfaces and tools for generating and sending the messages. For example, an email application can support several email operations, including, selecting a recipient for a message, composing the message, and sending the message to the recipient. With the ever-increasing use of messaging systems in business and personal settings, improvements in computing operations for messaging systems can provide more efficient processing of messages and efficiency in user navigation of graphical user interfaces.